My Baby Girl
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: Sequel to Surprise, Surprise and Unexpected Deliveries. Suze and Jesse deal with parenthood, pregnancy, and family trust. Can they handle everything with a few old friends mixed in? ABANDONED.
1. Default Chapter

OK. Sequel to Surprise, Surprise and Unextpected Deliver_ies._ Enjoy.

My Baby Girls: Suze's Story

**14 Years in the Future**

Today is like any ordinary day. My daughter Gin and Liz go to high school, Jesse goes to work at the local advertising agency, and I go to work at the local Barnes Noble.

"Morning Mom," Gin said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Gin," I said.

Then came in my other daughter, Liz. She took a piece of toast from the plate in front of Gin and spread jelly across it. Gin rolled her eyes and got together everybody's lunches. I sighed and ate my waffles Gin made.

First off, I'm the mother 14-year-old twins, Guineveve and Elizabeth de Silva. They both have my green eyes, Jesse's dark and silky brown hair, and are 5" tall. But that's where the similarities end.

Gin is the more practical, motherly type. She likes reading and writing, enjoys quiet places (like a windy beach, gardens, and her bedroom whenever everyone's gone), and gets straight A's and O's. She's her grade's class president, is the vice-president of her school's debate team, and always finds good use of her spare time.

For some reason, she's like Jesse and we favor each other quite well (Gin and I, I mean). And she can't stand listening to her father for a _second_.

Liz is the more wild, party-like-there's-no-tomorrow twin. She likes loud music (like Gwen Stefani, Avril Lavigne, and Evanescence), going to huge parties, socializing with popular people, and obsessing with hot guys. She gets straight B's, sometimes A's, and S's. The only club that she's part of is the book club, and always spends her time goofing off with her best friend Joanna Lepe.

And she's Daddy's Little Girl and can't stand being around me. Her only companion in this house besides Jesse is Savanna. Pff.

Well, I must leave and spend my day with CeeCee and Adam at BN. _Ugh._

RR Guys.

Brat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At Work**

Seems that CeeCee's pregnant! Her son, Mike, has a HUGE crush on Liz and it can't seem to go away. She's hoping for a girl since she already has a son.

"I can't believe that I'm having another baby!" she exclaimed at lunch. "I'm gonna be a mom all over again!"

"Yeah, great," Adam said sarcastically. "Now you'll be going through those hormones all over again." He grunted and I chuckled.

"Don't worry Adam," I chuckled. "Remember, I'm pregnant too."

"Yeah, but your six months along and Cee just found out yesterday when she had her doctor's appointment. I hate this."

"Whatever."

When I got home, the girls were in the kitchen and Jesse was in the backyard. I got out a soda and watched Jesse in the backyard.

"What's your dad doing girls?" I asked.

"We don't know," they said.

"Mmm," I pondered. I sighed and walked into my bedroom.

Spike and Savanna were sitting on the bed watching a rerun of _Fear Factor_. I chuckled and watched it with them.

Then materialized a ghost.

"Uh, not today," I whined. "Okay, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name's Chandler," he said. "And I just came back to stay here since everyone of my relatives are very boring."

"Can any relatives _see_ you?"

"No. Can anyone else here see me?"

"Um, yeah. Everyone in this house can see you."

"Darn. I love to haunt people."

"Good for you, now leave before I kick your butt."

Chandler dematerialized and I heard yelling and things breaking downstairs.

Gin and Liz are at it again.

"Guineveve and Elizabeth de Silva!" Jesse hollered.

They stopped arguing and looked at him.

"What is all this fighting about?"

"She stole my boyfriend!" Liz whined.

"I did not," Gin said.

"Whoa, back up and tell it from the beginning," I said.

"OK, I'm going steady with Bryce Ran and today I saw him and Gin making out after school," Liz said. "He even gave me his leather jacket! His most prized possession!" She started to sob into Jesse's shirt.

"_He_ came on to _me _Lizzy," Gin said. "You know that I would never hurt you."

"Are you positive?"

"Of course Liz. Now, wanna go get some ice cream with Jo?"

"Sure!"

I smiled and watched my baby girls go off together without fighting. I sighed.

Then my world went black.


End file.
